Good Morning Beautiful
by Wine-into-Water
Summary: Bosco and Faith shipper story. Chapter 13 is up.
1. That Morning

Good Morning Beautiful  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"The Morning After"  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but I'm not completely sure who does so I'll go with the usual suspects, NBC, John Wells, Warner Bros ect. As for the song it's Good Morning Beautiful By Steve Holy (couldn't tell you if he wrote it though)  
  
Feed Back: wanted desperately, this is my very first fic so I don't expect it to be fantastic by any means so constructive criticism welcomed but if you just want to be mean, then please keep it to yourself.  
  
E-Mail: Wine_Into_Water@hotmail.com  
  
Hope you enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~  
  
Good morning beautiful  
  
How was your night?  
  
Mine was wonderful  
  
with you by my side.  
  
When I open my eyes and see your sweet face,  
  
It's a good morning beautiful day.  
  
~*~  
  
With the radio softly playing , he awoke never before feeling more content and at peace with himself. She was there with him, in his arms. The one girl that he loved more then anything in the world. He almost didn't believe it, he had loved her for so long but never having the nerve to tell her. He was to afraid to loose her if she had found out, he needed her in his life and if that meant never letting his true feelings show then he was willing to do that forever. She was the reason he got up in the morning, she was what made his nightmares leave him at night Just thinking of her had always helped him even when he was at his worst She was everything to him, he couldn't live without her.  
  
He never thought that a night like last night would ever happen. That she would completely give herself to him. That he would see his love reflected in her eyes. He knew she loved him and cared for him but he didn't think she ever felt more then friendship towards him. Nobody had ever treated him the same way she did, she valued his friendship, respected him and most importantly she put up with all the bullshit he put her through. He mattered to her and knowing that had saved him countless times. He owed her everything.  
  
~*~  
  
I couldn't see the light  
  
I didn't know day from night  
  
I had no reason to care  
  
But since you came along  
  
I can face the dawn  
  
cause I'll know you'll be there  
  
~*~  
  
He was treasuring this moment, memorizing every detail. The way her silky strawberry blonde hair was lying on his pillow and the way it gently framed her face, and how her naked smooth creamy body was spooned against his. His arm was wrapped around her waist along with hers, their fingers intertwining. And the way the sun shined on her face making her more beautiful then he ever thought possible. She was perfect.  
  
~*~  
  
Good morning beautiful  
  
How was your night?  
  
Mine was wonderful  
  
with you by my side  
  
When I opened and see your sweet face  
  
It's a good morning beautiful day.  
  
~*~  
  
He wanted this moment to last forever because for now he he held the world, she was his and she loved him, he dreaded what the next few minutes would bring him. It was getting late and she would be awake soon, then reality would hit her, she would turn around and face him with regret in her eyes. He couldn't bare for that to happen. It would wreck him, that look of pain in her beautiful blue eyes that screamed last night was a mistake that never should of happened. She had a family that she loved very much and he just didn't fit in her life that way. That he wasn't good enough for her, he knew that it was true, How could I possibly be good enough for her? he thought. Then she would scramble out of bed, get all her things and take off and nothing would be the same between them again. Their friendship, their bond would be lost all because he let his feelings get the better of him. Shit how could I have been so stupid to risk it all? But he couldn't help it, he had loved her for so long. He let out a soft sigh Well maybe I should beat her to the punch he thought I could be up and out of here before she ever woke up, hell I've done it to countless women before this, why should this be any different? But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't be the reason to cause her the pain and humiliation of waking up in his bed alone. To have her think he just used her. He would never do that to her. Besides every fiber in his being was screaming to stay there. to love her., hold her and never let her go. If only I could he thought. He bent his head down and kissed the top of her head "I love you Faith" he said softly as he held her a little tighter.  
  
She had been awake for a few minutes, right away remembering where she was and who's strong arms were wrapped around her tightly. She felt so safe and loved in his arms, nothing would ever hurt her if he was around, there was nothing in the world she was more certain of, he would always protect her no matter what.  
  
~*~  
  
I never worry  
  
if it's raining outside  
  
Cause in here with you girl  
  
the sun always shines  
  
~*~  
  
She let her mind drift back to the night before, to the way he held her, touched her, made love to her. He had been so gentle like she was the most precious thing in the world. If she would allow herself to dream she would think almost like he couldn't live without me But she knew better. He could have any girl he wanted, why would he settle for her?  
  
She never wanted last night to end but it did and now it was morning and real life began. After last night how am I ever going to look into his eyes? They would be full of regret, saying that last night was a mistake and that it shouldn't and wouldn't happen again because they were just friends and that she was just convenient. The thought of that broke her heart because she loved him, she always had. She just learned to push her feeling aside and buried them deep inside. She had always been there for him as a friend whenever he needed her but she knew that nothing more could ever happen between them because there was Fred and the children. She had loved Fred but she wasn't in love with him anymore and if she was going to be truthful with herself she hadn't been in love with him for a long time. The only reason she was still with him was because of Emily and Charlie. She didn't want to hurt them. What she really wanted was to wake up every morning for the rest of her life just like this, with him holding her.  
  
She was almost crying she could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes, she didn't want this to end. She needed him, she loved him and to go back to the way things were after knowing what they could be, killed her. Just then she was shaken out of her thoughts when she felt him kiss the top of her head and then she heard the sweetest words she had ever heard "I love you Faith"  
  
~*~  
  
Good morning beautiful  
  
How was your night?  
  
Mine was wonderful  
  
with you by my side  
  
When I open my eyes  
  
and see your sweet face  
  
it's a good morning beautiful day.  
  
~*~  
  
He felt her start to move so he loosened his hold on her and let her turn around. He took a deep breath here it comes, the look of regret but he never thought that she would be so upset about the night before that she would be crying but she was, tears were slowly streaming down her face. You bastard look at what you did to her he thought to himself. His heart was breaking knowing that he caused her so much pain.  
  
"Oh god Faith I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, that's the last thing I ever wanted to do" he said with sadness in his voice as he whipped the tears away and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I know that last night shouldn't have happened, you're married and you have a family but I love you Faith. I couldn't fight my feelings for you anymore. I'm so sorry Faith, please don't cry" tears starting to form in his eyes for causing her such pain.  
  
She couldn't help but smile. Was he really that stupid? Does he actually think that the reason I'm crying was because I regret last night? It was the exact opposite, she had started crying when she heard him say he loved her. He loves me! She had felt so happy that she couldn't hold back her tears. She had everything she had ever wanted. "You're an idiot, you do know that right?" Her words had surprised him. She could tell by the look of confusion he had. "I'm not crying because I regret what happened last night. I'm crying because I'm so happy"  
  
"Huh?" was all he could manage to say.  
  
"Don't you get it? I Love you! I have for a long time. Last night was the best night in my life and I wouldn't change it for the world"  
  
He had never felt more happy or relieved in his life. She loved him! She had actually said it. He leaned over and kissed her passionately. Time stood still the rest of the world slipped away. They loved each other and that was all that mattered. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, he didn't see the regret that he had been dreading what he saw instead was pure love and it was for him, Maurice Boscorelli. He kissed her on the forehead and rubbed his thumb on her cheek and said "Good morning beautiful"  
  
She let out a grin and said "Good morning" then she kissed him and then rested her head on his chest. They stayed that way for a long time just holding each other, treasuring what they had and thanking god that they had found there way to each other. 


	2. That Day

Good Morning Beautiful  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"That Day"  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing concerning Third Watch.  
  
Authors note: I had originally intended for Good Morning Beautiful to be a stand alone fic but I started thinking about what would happen after so I figured why not continue it a bit. I know not everyone is a B/F shipper but for those of you who are I hope you enjoy. :-)  
  
Feedback:Wanted always, Please let me know what you think. Should I continue? Too sappy for B&F? not sappy enough?  
  
E-Mail - Wine_Into_Water@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a little after 12:00 pm and they were still lying there lost in there own little world. Everything was perfect, neither one of them wanted to get up but they had to. They would have to be getting ready for work soon.  
  
Bosco leaned over and gave Faith another kiss and then he got up and pulled on a pair of jeans. He turned around to see her watching him. He still had trouble believing that she was there with him. That she had wanted him as much as he had wanted her. That she loved him, she loved him, she said it. A wide grin appeared on his face remembering her say it. Nothing had ever made him happier. His life was perfect, it wouldn't get any better then right now.  
  
He reached into his dresser and got a t-shirt and handed it to her.  
  
"Here you can wear this. I'll go and fix us something to eat and get us some coffee." He couldn't resist he leaned over and gave her one more kiss before he left the room.  
  
She pulled his shirt on and just laid there for a few minutes still absorbing what happened. Last night had been the best night of her life. He had wanted her just as much as she had wanted him. He wasn't just using her just because she had been their. He loved her, he said so. Nothing could have made her happier then hearing that. She had pushed down her feelings for him for so long because of her family and thinking that there was just no way that he would ever return her feelings but he did and he admitted to having them for along time.  
  
"Here you go" Bosco said coming back into the room and handing her a cup of coffee.  
  
"Thanks" She said as she sat up in bed and took the coffee cup.  
  
She was beautiful. Everything about her was perfect. She looked amazing sitting there in his shirt. He had a weird sense of pride seeing her sitting there in his bed in his shirt. She was his....his Faith. On a lot of levels he had always thought of her as his Faith. She was his best friend, his partner, his reason for living but now she was his completely. He was never going to let her go. He would hold on to her forever. Unless.....  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Yes" she answered a little concerned with his tone.  
  
"What about Fred? Was this just a one time thing for us?" He felt a knot forming in his stomach. He was scared to hear the answer. All he ever wanted was for her to be happy so if she said that even though she loved him that this was just a one time thing and that she wanted to stay with Fred and the kids then he would accept it. It was going to kill him but as long as she was happy then that's all that mattered, that's all that ever mattered. He would keep telling himself that until the pain went away, which he figured would probably be never.  
  
Bosco's question had surprised her. Fred was the furthest thing from her mind right now. She hadn't even thought about it. But she couldn't see how she would ever be able to stay with Fred after finding out that Bosco loved her that he wanted to be with her. Her and Fred were having problems already she just couldn't see herself fighting for the marriage knowing what she knew now.  
  
She put her coffee down on the night stand and touched his face. "This could never be just a one time thing. It meant to much to me just to have it be over Bos. I need you...I love you"  
  
Bosco felt relief wash over him. She was his. She would always be his and he would do everything in his power to make her happy and keep her safe.  
  
"Fred isn't due back with the kids for a few more days but when he comes back I'll tell him that it isn't working. It's why he took off with the kids in the first place, we needed time apart."  
  
"Faith are you sure? I love you and I don't want to loose you but I want you to be happy. I don't want you to ever regret anything because of me."  
  
"You make me happy. You always have. Why do you think I've stayed your partner all these years and put up with all you?" She asked with a grin."Because I like being with you, you make my world a better place. No matter what is going on in it, I know I'll be fine that everything will be fine because you're there. Last night didn't change that, I've always felt that way. You're my center Bos, I would be lost without you. I would have been happy just being your friend but now that we're more I can never let that go."  
  
She looked down at her hands. What if she was saying to much to soon? What if she was rushing this? This was Bosco she was talking too. He loved her, she didn't doubt that but what if she got him scared of her feelings for him. This was so new to the both of them. They would have to be careful and not rush it.  
  
He saw her look down at her hands as if she was scared of what she had said. He could read her so well. He understood where she was coming from. He felt the exact same way about her.  
  
"Faith look at me" he said as he lifted her chin "It's okay, You know I feel the same way about you."  
  
"Bos I'm scared. What if we mess this up? Whatever this is."  
  
"This is us Faith, we can never mess that up. Look how long we've lasted already."  
  
"Bos this is different and you know it."  
  
"I know it is Faith but it can only make us stronger, trust me on this. I have no plans of ever letting you go. So whatever get's thrown at us we'll get through it, always. I promise."  
  
How did he do it? How did he always make her feel better. It didn't matter what was wrong he could always fix it.  
  
"Come on, I'll fix us something to eat." He said pulling her out of bed.  
  
"A doughnut is not what I call a breakfast."  
  
"I'm insulted, I can cook."  
  
She gave him a disbelieving look.  
  
"No I can, here why don't you go for a shower and I'll get us something ready okay? You will not be disappointed.  
  
She figured she would humor him and went ahead to the shower.  
  
He was in the kitchen finishing up the last of his famous bacon and eggs. Ok so they weren't famous but he thought they were pretty good. He told himself that one of these nights he would make her a big romantic dinner and he would prove just what a great cook he was.  
  
He heard her step into the kitchen. He turned around and saw her, his breath caught in his throat, she looked so beautiful even more then this morning. She was still wearing his t-shirt it went half way down her thighs, she had on a pair of his white socks and her hair was towel dried but was still damp, it hung down on her shoulders, he loved it when she wore her hair down. She was looking at him with those big blue eyes of hers....How did I ever live without her?  
  
He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He looked into her eyes, "You know I could get use to this, waking up every morning with you here, looking like that."  
  
She felt herself blushing, This is stupid, I'm a grown women and he's making me feel like I was kid again with my first crush, she thought, but it was true he had that kind of affect on her.  
  
With him standing there in her arms she couldn't help notice just how good he looked, all he had on was a faded pair of blue jeans but they hung on him just right, His hair was still messy and he had a slight 5 o'clock shadow. The sight of him like this, looking at her like that made her toes curl and gave her butterflies in her stomach, in a good way. It had been so long since she felt like that. It was a great feeling.  
  
He leaned over and kissed her. It lasted for a couple of minutes and then he pulled away.  
  
"You go ahead and start eating, it's all ready and on the table."  
  
"Aren't you going to have some?" She asked concerned at his sudden change.  
  
"Uh not right now. I have a feeling that if I don't go for a shower right now we won't be making it into work today." He said with a grin and took off for the bathroom.  
  
She just stood there with a huge smile on her face. She was still amazed that she had that kind of affect on him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A little while later they were both dressed and on there way to Faiths so she could get changed for work. She had went straight to Bosco's after work the night before and she didn't want to show up wearing the same clothes so she had asked him to take her to her place.  
  
It wasn't long before they were at work. They had both been worried about what it would be like working together that day after what had happened between them, but neither one of them told the other.  
  
It ended up that they were worried for nothing because as soon as they got there they slipped right back into being Boscorelli and Yokas just like normal, like nothing had changed. They still had there disagreements and their smart remarks for each other. But they didn't stare longingly at each other in the locker room ,they didn't play footsie during role call, they didn't have a make out session in the squad car. They were completely professional. In fact nothing happened any different then any other day.  
  
There shift had been uneventful nothing big happened and before they knew it , it was over. They were in the locker room changing.They shared some small talk with Sully and Davis but soon they had left and it was just them.  
  
Bosco walked up to her and grabbed her from behind wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Bosco we can't do this here, someone might see us like this."  
  
"Relax Faith nobody's here, The other shift is already on and we are the last ones here from ours."  
  
He started nuzzling her neck.  
  
She felt herself weaken right away, It was no use fighting or arguing him on this. She couldn't even if she wanted to.  
  
"So you coming back to my place tonight?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"uh-huh" Was all she could manage to say.  
  
He turned her around and kissed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Before things got out of hand right there in the middle of the locker room, they grabbed their coats and left for his apartment.  
  
[pic] 


	3. Sleepless

Good Morning Beautiful  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Sleepless"  
  
Disclaimer: Third Watch belongs to NBC, WB, John Wells and a whole bunch more people. The song "If Not For Loving You" Is by Lace.  
  
Authors note: I tried something a little different with this chapter so we will see how it works :) Let me know if you liked it or not. I don't really know if Faith listens to country or not but I'm pretty certain Bosco doesn't :-) So I blamed it on Faith :-)  
  
Feedback: Always wanted, let me know what you think.  
  
E-Mail: Wine_Into_Water@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He laid there tossing and turning. It was almost 4 AM and he hadn't slept a wink. Why was this bothering him so much? He should have welcomed a night alone, right? He and Faith were probably spending to much time together anyway, They were going to start getting on each others nerves soon, right? It had been five days since that night and since then they had been inseparable for the most part. They had went to work together. After work she had always came back here with him. So he should be enjoying having the place back to himself, having all the room he wanted in the bed. Not having to fight for the blankets during the night. Not waiting for the shower in the morning. But he didn't, he missed having her here. He missed falling asleep next to her and waking up next to her. He missed having breakfast with her. He missed just sitting there and watching TV with her....he missed everything.  
  
He knew what he could do, he would give her a call. That would work. He would call her and see how she was and how things had went. Plus it would give him a chance to hear her voice. He reached over and picked up the phone and started dialing. He got up to the last number then he stopped and hung up the phone. What was he doing? What right did he have to call her at 4:00 in the morning just to hear her voice? Besides she was probably sleeping.  
  
What's wrong with you? he asked himself. She's just a girl, just a girl.....Yeah you're right she's just a girl. He was acting like a love sick puppy. 'Come on Boscorelli you don't play the love sick puppy'.....until now. She wasn't just a girl, she was his girl. She was Faith, his Faith.  
  
He sighed and rolled over again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She rolled over and checked the clock, almost 4 AM and still no sleep. What was wrong with her? She shouldn't be feeling like this, Bosco probably wasn't he was probably sleeping like a baby enjoying having the blankets and bed to himself. They had been together practically 24 hours a day since that night. She knew it would probably do them good to spend some time apart. She didn't want them getting on each others nerves, which was bound to happen. So this was a good thing...right? Maybe it was a good thing but it didn't stop her from missing him, feeling his arms around her as she fell asleep and still there when she woke up in the morning. She missed his famous bacon and eggs. She even missed his endless comments at the TV while they were trying to watch it. She missed him.  
  
She needed to call him. She could tell him what happened with Fred tonight. She would hear his voice. She rolled over and picked up the phone she got all the way to the last number then she shook her head and put the phone back. She couldn't do it. She had to get a grip on herself, it was 4 in the morning. She had no business calling him at that time of night just so she could hear his voice. He was probably sleeping anyway and she didn't want to wake him.  
  
Come on Faith go to sleep, she told herself. Why are you acting like this? It's just Bosco....just Bosco. Who was she kidding? He could never be just Bosco. He was her Bosco. He would always be her Bosco.  
  
She let out a sigh and rolled over again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He looked back at the clock again, 4:29 and still no sleep. Was he ever going to get any sleep tonight?  
  
Not only was he missing Faith, he had started worrying about what happened with Fred. He was due back tonight by the time they got off from work. She had said she would tell Fred that it was over tonight but what if she didn't have the heart to do it and decided to wait until the morning? What if he was laying beside her right now? Bosco's skin started to crawl. He hated the thought of Fred touching her, being the one beside her watching her sleep. That was his place now. He didn't care that he was her husband and that they had spent years together. He had no business with Faith anymore. She was his now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She looked over to the clock again, it was 4:29 and she still hadn't managed to fall asleep.  
  
She started to remember what happened when she got home. Fred was sitting on the couch watching TV. When she walked in he walked up to her and leaned in to kiss her but she jumped back. She had seen the look of hurt and anger cross his face but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to feel his lips on hers or his arms around her. If felt wrong. They didn't belong there anymore, he didn't belong there anymore.  
  
She had been debating if she should tell him tonight or wait until the morning but after this she realized she had to tell him tonight. So she ended up blurting out that she didn't want to be with him anymore. He got angry and they argued and screamed at each other and finally she stormed off to their bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Fred ended up staying on the couch. He would be leaving in the morning. She didn't like the way she had handled it but she couldn't pretend that nothing was wrong, that nothing had changed. She didn't want to feel him laying beside her as she slept, she didn't want his arms around her when she woke up. It wasn't his place anymore. She felt bad for him because there was a time when it was his place, it was his arms she craved but she hadn't felt like that in a long time. It was Bosco that belonged there now. It was his touch she craved.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ARGGGG! He rolled over and looked at the clock , again. This time it was 5:09. It was hopeless he wasn't going to be getting any sleep anytime soon so he got up, flicked on the radio and walked over to the window. He looked outside, it had started raining. The streets were bare except for the occasional passing car.  
  
~*~  
  
Couldn't see the colors of the southern sunrise  
  
Didn't see the moon until it shone in your eyes  
  
You taught me to believe and gave me wings to fly  
  
~*~  
  
'What the hell am I listening to? Faith must have changed the station.' But he didn't bother going to change it he just stood there staring out at the rain.  
  
She looked at the clock 5:09. It was useless she wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight. She got up and walked across the room, turned on the radio and walked to the window. She looked outside, it had started to rain.  
  
~*~  
  
If not for loving you, I never would have known  
  
How safe a heart can feel, how deep a love can go  
  
If not for loving you would've never had the chance  
  
Of knowing what it is to open up and give  
  
There is so much I'd a missed  
  
If not for loving you  
  
~*~  
  
He remembered all the great times they had over the years. Almost of all his happy memories had her in them. It was Faith that taught him how to care, how to love. She had saved him from himself. Without her he would have been nothing.  
  
Still watching the rain hitting the window she stood their thinking of him. He had saved her so many times. She would have been destroyed countless times with Fred and his drinking but Bosco had always been there. His caring for her had kept her believing. Without him she would have broken.  
  
~*~  
  
When I think how easy it would have been  
  
to let you go instead of letting you in  
  
Baby, I'm so thankful you're in my life  
  
~*~  
  
What if he never took the chance to love her? Where would he be now? What would he have missed? The thought of not having her in his life scared him.  
  
What if she never let herself feel her feelings for him? Where would she be now? What would she have missed? The thought scared her.  
  
~*~  
  
If not for loving you, I never would have known  
  
How safe a heart can feel, how deep a love can go  
  
If not for loving you would've never had the chance  
  
Of knowing what it is to open up and give  
  
There is so much I'd a missed  
  
If not for loving you  
  
~*~  
  
He let out a sigh and rested his head against the window. He missed her so much it ached.  
  
She let out a sigh and rested her head against the window. She missed him so much it hurt.  
  
~*~  
  
Seems like you've always been a part of me  
  
I can't imagine how my life would be  
  
If not for loving you  
  
~*~  
  
He wanted nothing more then to have her here with him. Her just being in the same room made him feel complete like something was missing when she wasn't around. He had always felt that way. He needed her in his life.  
  
She wanted nothing more then to be there with him now. Being with him always calmed her, he made her feel whole. Without him, something was missing. She had always felt that way. She needed him in her life.  
  
~*~  
  
If not for loving you, would never had the chance  
  
of knowing what it is to open and give  
  
There's so much I'd have missed  
  
If not for loving you  
  
~*~  
  
Still looking out of the window into the distance he whispered the words his heart was feeling,  
  
......"I love you Faith"......  
  
Still looking out of the window into the distance she whispered the words her heart was feeling,  
  
......"I love you Bos"......  
  
They both took one more look out at the rain, turned and walked back to bed where finally sleep found them. 


	4. The Date

Good Morning Beautiful  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"The Date"  
  
Disclaimer: Lets just throw some salt into the wound and remind everyone I do not own anything concerning Third Watch. :'(  
  
Authors Note: This is pretty much the same chapter 4 as before. A little bit was taken out and not much added.  
  
Feedback: Wanted always, good or bad. I need to know what you think.  
  
E-Mail: wine_into_water@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were sitting in the squad car in an almost empty parking lot by the river. Bosco was sick of getting cat's down from tree's, chasing peeping toms and getting drunks to quit fighting each other so he decided to lay low for awhile and let Sully and Davis have some fun. He was feeling much better today then he was the night before, especially after he found out that Faith had given Fred the boot and by the time he had picked her up for work he was out of there. It also helped when she mentioned that she had trouble sleeping the night before, actually it helped a lot.  
  
"Let's go out on a date." Bosco said cheerily and suddenly  
  
"What?" Faith managed to say after choking on the orange soda she was drinking.  
  
"A date Faith, you know dinner, movie, dancing...a date."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Yeah us, What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Well it's weird....us on a date. Isn't it?"  
  
"What's weird about it?" Bosco said getting touchy.  
  
"Bos. You, me out in public dancing, going to a movie, dinner....it's weird. Besides what if someone saw us? I thought we were going to keep this quiet for now, it hasn't even been a week."  
  
"Ok fine then.Never mind it was a stupid idea" he said hurt. He thought it would be great to spend the evening with her like a normal couple, out having fun. They could have went to the other side of town no one they knew would be over there.  
  
"Bos" She could tell he was hurting about this. It wasn't that she didn't want to go it just surprised her.  
  
"Look I just asked because you were complaining that Fred was taking the kids for the weekend and since we have tomorrow off I thought it would be nice to spend sometime with each other."  
  
"Of course I want to spend time with you, that's not even an issue. It's just I don't know if we're ready for the whole date in public thing."  
  
Maybe she was right. It could end up being more pressure then fun but he had an idea.  
  
"Faith do you trust me?"  
  
"Of course I do, I trust you with my life you know that."  
  
"Then do me a favor, be dressed and ready to go at seven tomorrow night." He said looking at her with a smile.  
  
It was hopeless arguing with him, he was just to stubborn when he wanted something. Well that and she just couldn't resist that smile of his. So she agreed to trust him and go with him on this. She was hopping it wasn't going to be a mistake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was throwing cloths all over her room, she had nothing to wear. She had tried on everything at least twice and nothing. She should have went out and bought something but now it was too late. She kept telling herself it was no big deal just to put on the first thing she grabbed but it just didn't work. So for the third time she started trying on her cloths.  
  
He was running around his apartment getting ready. It took awhile but he had decided on what to wear. Being this nervous for a date was new to him. He was usually calm as can be but this was Faith which was also weird. You would figure that because they had known each other for so long that this would be a piece of cake but instead it was like being in high school getting ready for your first date. He looked at the clock and noticed it was time to pick up Faith. He took a deep breath and put on his coat. "Well it's now or never" he said to himself and left his apartment.  
  
After trying her cloths on five time she had finally decided on what to wear and had just finished with everything when she heard a knock on the door. "Shit" She wasn't expecting him to be on time, this was Bosco. She gave herself another look over in the mirror and decided that it would have to do. She left her room and answered the door.  
  
There standing in front of her was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. Bosco was standing there in black dress pants, dress shoes and a white dress shirt. His hair was styled to perfection. He was holding a big bouquet of red roses with baby breath scattered about.  
  
"Hi" she said quietly.  
  
"Hi. These are for you." He said as he handed her the roses. He was taking in her appearance. She was breath taking. She was wearing a red spaghetti strapped dress that had tiny silver bands where the straps met the dress, it fitted her perfectly, it clung to all the right places. The skirt of the dress was flowing and stopped just above the knee. She had her hair up with a few strands of hair falling by her neck. Her shoes were red strappy heals that complimented the dress perfectly. "You look beautiful"  
  
She felt herself blushing "Thank you so do you, I mean you look handsome." She corrected herself with a tiny smirk. She took the roses and walked into the kitchen and put them in a vase. She took one out so she could carry it with her. She took a deep breath smelling the roses and smiled 'maybe tonight won't be so bad after all.'  
  
"Well we should be going." He said walking up to her and giving her his arm.  
  
She wrapped her arm in his and they left for there date.  
  
"Shit, I forgot something we'll have to swing by my place again." Bosco said to Faith as they were driving down her street.  
  
"That's fine."  
  
They were in his parking lot a few minutes later. He turned off the key and looked at her. "You coming up? I don't think you should stay here by yourself."  
  
She thought she would be fine but when Bosco was in his protective mood it was best just to play along. So she went with him to his apartment. When they got there he opened the door and let her walk in first. She took a step in then stopped. The whole room was lit by candles. Soft music was playing and in the middle of the room was a candle light dinner set up for them. She looked back at Bosco who was wearing a big grin on his face.  
  
"Do you like?"  
  
"Bosco I love it, It's beautiful. You went through all this trouble for me?"  
  
"Faith nothing for you is ever trouble. Don't you know that yet?" He closed the door, took her wrap and leaned in and gave her a kiss.  
  
"You spoil me." She said with a smile.  
  
"Well that's the plan."  
  
He took her hand and led her to the table and pulled out her chair. After she sat down he went and got the dinner and they ate. She had loved it. Which made him beam with pride. He had told her he could cook and now he had proved it. They had sat there talking for a little while when Bosco excused himself and went to his room for something. He returned with a medium sized red velvet jewelry case. He handed it to her.  
  
"Bos what is this? You didn't have too get me anything." She said surprised at the present he had given her.  
  
"Open it would you."  
  
She slowly lifted the lid and gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a fine chain silver necklace and on it was a small silver heart surrounded with diamonds. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She had began to cry not only because it was so beautiful but because he had remembered.....it had to have been over a year ago, They were called in for a break and enter on a jewelry store. Not much had been stolen, the robbers had been scared off to soon. She was looking around as Bosco was taking a statement and she had seen it in one of the cases. It was beautiful. She had fallen in love with it but she knew there was no way she could ever afford it. Bosco had finished with his statement and walked up to her and noticed her looking at it. He asked her about it but she just blew it off as nothing. She didn't want him to know how badly she had wanted it....With shaky hands she took it out of the box and looked at it. It sparkled in the candle light. She went to unclasp it but he stopped her.  
  
"Here let me." He got up and moved around the table and gently took it from her hands. He unclasped it and put it around her neck. He kissed the nape of her neck then he grabbed her hand and turned her sideways on her chair. He kneeled in front of her and lifted the heart slightly "You have my heart Faith. You've always had and always will. I love you." He said softly  
  
She was still crying. No one had ever been so sweet to her or treater her like this. She touched his face and leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. "You have heart too Bos, you always will. I love you...Thank you. I love it....How did you ever remember?"  
  
"I saw how you were looking at it that night in the jewelry store. I knew you wanted it so the next morning I went by and picked it up for you. I just didn't know when I would ever get the chance to give it to you."  
  
He stood up and picked up her hand he led her to the middle of the living room floor he wrapped his arm around her. His hand resting on the small of her back. His other hand was still holding hers, he brought it up to his chest and pulled her close. She leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling her face into his neck. They began swaying to the music. They danced for awhile. Loosing themselves in each other. Treasuring how it felt to be in each others arms. How it felt to have there bodies pressing against each other, How it felt to be completely peaceful. Nothing could ever touch them. They had each other and that was all that mattered. 


	5. When you lie next to me

Good Morning Beautiful  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"When you lie next to me"  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I want Third Watch to be mine it isn't :-( Just borrowing Bosco and Faith for a little bit :-) Oh BTW the song is "When you lie next to me" By Kellie Coffey. Sadly I don't own that either :-(  
  
Authors Note: Sorry for the delay in a new chapter, I was blocked. So I was going to put this one on hiatus for a bit but since you guys wanted a new chapter (Thank you BTW) I decided to start writing it again. I hope this chapter isn't that bad please remember I'm fighting a writers block :) I hope it doesn't come off as too choppy. I figured out where I want to go with this story the only question is how to get there? Should I take the sweet sappy route that we have been taking or should I do the angst thing for awhile? Both eventually will end up at the same conclusion. What do you think?  
  
Feedback: You all know I crave it :-) so please let me know what you think good or bad.  
  
E-Mail: wine_into_water@hotmail.com (feel free to use it ;-) )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~  
  
Maybe tonight  
  
We could close the door and lock ourselves inside  
  
Take time to feel  
  
I don't want to miss the chance to be so real  
  
The days all fly away and I forget the truth  
  
Everything that matters is in this room  
  
~*~  
  
Faith laid awake staring into the soft light of the room. Her head resting on his pillow. Feeling his arms wrapped tightly around her from behind. Feeling his soft warm breath on her. How did she ever get here? This was heaven. She had never imagined that she could ever feel this way in her life. She didn't even know it was possible. Even in the beginning with Fred she had never felt like this. This was all so new and different to her. She loved this feeling. She loved being the center of someone's world. She loved him being the center of her world. She didn't know when it happened but somewhere along the way she had started to live for him, he was her air, her lifeline. As long as she had him and her children in her life then nothing would ever be able to hurt her. She could face whatever the world through her way. He was her strength.  
  
~*~  
  
When you lie next to me  
  
Breathing the air I breathe  
  
We don't have to speak  
  
Just be  
  
Love is a precious thing  
  
Don't want to waste a day  
  
One more minute  
  
Without you in it  
  
Life is so sweet  
  
When you lie next to me  
  
~*~  
  
He sensed that she was awake but he didn't say anything. He just wanted to hold her, feel her in his arms. She felt so right there, like she was meant to be there. Like somehow the fate's had known that they were meant to be together and made her fit perfectly in his arms. Just lying here with her by his side filled him with a peace that he had never known before. She made his world a better place. She kept it turning and the sun shinning. He was safe with her. She made all of his ghosts disappear. All she had to do was smile that beautiful smile and all his troubles and fears washed away. She kept him from loosing himself. She was his strength.  
  
~*~  
  
My heart is yours  
  
Every part of me wants to give you more  
  
More time to love  
  
'Cause you never know when life will leave us  
  
I want to take in all the beauty here  
  
Let the world around us just disappear  
  
(The world around us just disappears)  
  
~*~  
  
She picked up the silver heart that was around her neck and looked at it. She remembered what he had said when he gave it to her earlier that night, "You have my heart Faith. You've always had and always will. I love you." She felt a warm feeling wash over her, pure happiness. She was the luckiest girl to have his love. He could have had his pick of anyone and he picked her, he loved her. She still was amazed by that. All those years that they were partners both had the same feelings for each other but neither said a word. All that time they had missed because of it. But they were together now and they were going to be together forever. She knew that it wouldn't always be easy that they would have there troubles like anyone else but she also knew that they shared something special. They were unbreakable.  
  
~*~  
  
When you lie next to me  
  
Breathing the air I breathe  
  
We don't have to speak  
  
Just be  
  
Love is a precious thing  
  
Don't want to waste a day  
  
One more minute  
  
Without you in it  
  
Life is so sweet  
  
When you lie next to me  
  
~*~  
  
What did he ever do in his life to deserve her love? She could have had anyone she had wanted but she was there with him. He knew he was one of the lucky ones to find such a love in life. He was going to hold on to her with all he had. He couldn't loose her. He prayed everyday that he could keep her, that he wouldn't wake up one morning and she would be gone. He needed her. She was his everything.  
  
~*~  
  
I want to feel you breathe  
  
Lost in mystery  
  
Come over close to me  
  
You are my everything  
  
I'll hold you endlessly  
  
~*~  
  
Faith snuggled closer to Bosco, He tightened his grip around her waist and kissed her shoulder. They didn't have to say a word to each other. They both knew what the other felt. They feel asleep knowing that the person they loved and cared for the most in the world loved them back just as much and nothing was going to change that. 


	6. Chapter 6

Good Morning Beautiful  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing.  
  
Authors note: Well here is another chapter for those who are still reading :) Sorry for the delay in updating it. Hope you are still enjoying this story.  
  
Feedback: Yes Please!  
  
E-mail: wine_into_water@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He slowly pulled off the covers and quietly got out of bed. It was almost 4 AM and he didn't want to wake her. He pulled the covers back up so she wouldn't get cold. Then he walked over to the bench by the window and sat down. He stared into the night and started thinking.  
  
It had already been almost five months since he and Faith started seeing each other and still no one knew about them. They had managed to keep it quiet. Not even Emily and Charlie suspected anything. He didn't know if he was happy or upset with the fact that no one knew about them. A part of him wanted to scream off the roof tops that Faith was his girl. He was so proud that she loved him., that they had found each other. But then there was the other part of him that didn't want to tell a soul. He was scared that if he did something would happen and wreck it all. He wanted to hold on to that world that he and Faith created. The one where it was just them and nothing else.  
  
Things had been going pretty good so far. Sure they had there fights once in awhile. He remembered when they had their first big fight. He was so worried that it was all over. He had never cared about any girl enough before to try and fix things after a fight. They were never worth the effort. After they kissed and made up he had told Faith how much he had been worried but she just looked at him like he had grown an extra head and assured him that it was going to take a lot more then a silly fight to split them up. She wasn't letting him go for nothing. He admired her belief in their relationship. He had it to...most of the time. He knew that she was right that what they had was real, that whatever came there way they would handle but it didn't stop that tiny part of him that was always scared that he was going to get hurt. That one day she would come to her senses' and realize that she deserved so much better then him.  
  
He ran his hands over his face and let out a sigh. He looked over at her. She was all curled up, blankets pulled up right to her chin. She was softly breathing it was the most relaxing sound he had ever heard. A lot of nights he would lay awake just listening to her breath. She looked so beautiful. He loved sitting there watching her sleep.  
  
His mind drifted back to earlier that day. They had taken Em and Charlie to the park, after they went to a movie and then dinner. They were having dinner at McDonalds after the movie when he got up to get Charlie and Ice cream. He was standing in line waiting looking over at them at the table. They were goofing around with the toys out of the meals. He could feel himself wearing a big goofy grin watching them having so much fun. The three of them had became his life. They had always been important to him but now it was different. As if reading his mind an old man standing behind him said "That's a great looking family you have over there son." He was about to correct the man but looked back at Faith and the kids his smile got even bigger as he said "I sure do."  
  
Then that got him thinking 'family' Could they become a family? He wanted them to be. He hadn't realized it until that man had said something but it was true he wanted them to be a family. In fact he wanted the works. He wanted a two story house with a big yard out in a nice neighborhood, hell maybe even in the country. He wanted a white picket fence, a dog, a cat he even thought about adding on to the family and having kids of his own. He wanted everything. He wanted that fairytale family he dreamed of as a kid. He knew that if it was ever going to happen it would be with Faith. She was the one that would be able to make that dream come true. She was the only one he could ever imagine that with. He smiled at the thought.  
  
The smile slowly faded. He didn't think it would happen, not anytime soon anyway. Faith hadn't even filed for divorce yet. Which admittedly pissed him off. Why the hell hadn't she? What was she waiting for? Yeah sure Fred was being a decent guy lately. They had worked out a schedule with the kids, both sharing the bills. So she didn't need to get the courts involved but still if he was being so great about it why not make it all legal? But even if she did get the divorce would she want to get married again? She had been married to Fred for so long, maybe she didn't want that again. Maybe she was perfectly happy with what they had now and didn't want anything else.  
  
He had to laugh at himself as he thought what a sap he had become. Here he was tough Boscorelli sitting in a dimly lit room watching his girlfriend sleep and dreaming and wishing about the life they could have together. A life that he wanted very much with her but he wasn't going to push her about it. She'd come around, he hoped. Until then he would just enjoy what they had and never take a second of it for granted.  
  
He stood up and took one last look outside and then walked back over to the bed and crawled back in. He then did what he did every night and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his hand on her stomach. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
She had felt him come back into the bed but hadn't noticed when he left. She felt his warm body curl up next to her's and his arms wrap around her. She let out a soft sigh and relaxed against him.  
  
What was she going to do? She had been worrying over it for over a week. How was she ever going to tell him? What would he do when she did?  
  
She remembered how much fun the had that day and all the other days before that. They seemed to be in a good place right now but still no one knew about them. Even though she knew he loved her a small part of her worried that he didn't tell anyone about them because he didn't think it would last or that he would be embarrassed if his friends found out. It was one thing to go and hang out in a park where no body knew you but a totally different ball game when you were around people you knew and worked with....he hadn't even asked her about getting a divorce from Fred. She would have thought that he would want her to so maybe someday....but nope didn't even ask once. Truth was the divorce was almost final. Her and Fred had worked everything out and all they needed was the final draft to be singed and that should happen later that week but she hadn't mentioned it to Bosco. She was going to but that was the night they got in that stupid fight and it slipped her mind and then it never really came up again so she just left it hoping that he would bring it up but he never did.  
  
This wasn't making her job any easier. Sure he was great with Emily and Charlie more then great actually and yes she found herself dreaming of a life with him, a family with him but how was she suppose to tell him if he didn't want anybody to know about them, didn't care if she got a divorce from her husband or not? How was she ever going to tell him she was pregnant? 


	7. Chapter 7

Good Morning Beautiful  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Authors note: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I didn't mean to I just had to do a couple of rewrites because I went a little too angsty and we all know this is purely a fluff piece :) and then I got side tracked with Shattered (which by the way will have it's new and final chapter up in a couple days :) Also sorry it's kind of short.  
  
Feedback: Always wanted and appreciated  
  
E-Mail: wine_into_water@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Faith?"  
  
He woke up and noticed that she wasn't with laying beside him. He sat up and looked around. He found her sitting on the same bench by the window that he had been sitting on just a couple of hours before.  
  
"Faith are you ok? Is something wrong?" He asked worried.  
  
She had been sitting there for over an hour watching the sun come up. She hadn't been able to fall back asleep so she sat there thinking.  
  
"Boz are we ok?" She asked distantly.  
  
Concerned he got up and walked over to her and sat down facing her.  
  
"Of course we are."  
  
He didn't know where her question came from but it scared him that she even thought of it. Did she think that something was wrong, was she getting second thoughts?  
  
Still staring out the window, still not having looked at him she asked, "Why haven't you wanted to tell anyone about us?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is there something wrong with us....Something wrong with me?" She asked quitely. That small part of her that had doubts wouldn't let it go. She had to put them to rest before she told him about the baby.  
  
"Faith....Faith look at me." He said as he gently turned her face towards him. "You can't think the reason we haven't told anyone about us is because of you do you?"  
  
Her eye's just drifted towards the floor.  
  
"Faith don't you know just how much I love you? You are the most beautiful, strong, amazing woman I have ever met. I want to walk into a room holding your hand or steal a kiss in the parking lot after work. I want to walk down the street and tell everyone that I meet that we're together. That a woman like you loves me."  
  
"You haven't. At first it was to give us a chance. To make sure we were right about this. But that was months ago."  
  
"I'm scared Faith."  
  
She gave him a confused look.  
  
"Things have been going so good with us Faith. It's kinda like a dream. We have our own little world, nothing can touch us here but what if the real world comes rushing in and we aren't ready for it? You are to important to me Faith to risk looking you."  
  
She smiled at him, "Boz you're never going to loose me. No matter what. Trust me on this one. I'm sorry for doubting us but there was a small part of me that had to make sure. You know kinda hear it for myself?"  
  
He nodded. He completely understood where she was coming from. Which convinced himself to ask the next question.  
  
"Since we're clearing up the air and getting everything out in the open...Why haven't you went for a divorce yet?"  
  
So he did care if she got a divorce or not.  
  
"Why haven't you ever asked?"  
  
"I didn't want to pressure you. You were married to Fred for a long time. The two of you have kids together. So as much as I hate it, it must be hard to close that part of your life. I didn't want to rush you into something you might not have been ready for."  
  
Why couldn't the rest of the world see this side of Bosco? The sweet, sensitive side. Why was it only reserved for her and her kids? The world would be shocked to find out who Maurice Boscorelli really was.  
  
"It should be final by the end of the week."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The divorce will be final by Friday. I filed for it a couple of months ago. It should have been finalized a while ago but you know lawyers."  
  
He gave her a big smile.  
  
"That's great Faith! How's Fred handling it?"  
  
He didn't really care about Fred but he better not be making it hard for her.  
  
"Actually he's being great about it. His new girlfriend must be nagging him about it."  
  
"New girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah according to Em and Charlie he has one. They've been dating for about a month."  
  
"And you didn't tell me? What do you people see in that guy?"  
  
"Hey I was married to him you know."  
  
"Yeah I know and everyday I would ask myself that question." He said with a laugh.  
  
She rolled her eye's, "You know Boz people will be asking the same question about me once they find out we're together." she gave him a grin. "You're not that great of a catch."  
  
"Yes I am and you know it." He shot her a mischievous smile as he stood up and going to sit behind her on the bench.  
  
"Boz you are so conceited." She said laughing.  
  
"I know, but that's why you love me." He said as he sat down behind her putting his arms around her and pulling her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder and they stared out the window watching the street starting to come alive. Neither of them had said a word for a few minutes. They were both enjoying being together and having all the worries and doubts in the open. There was nothing else that the other was keeping to themselves. Well almost nothing else....  
  
Faith took a deep breath then broke the silence, "Boz their's one more thing."  
  
"Yeah Faith?"  
  
"I'm pregnant." 


	8. Chapter 8

Good Morning Beautiful  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: Many people own Third Watch. I am not one of them.  
  
Author's note: Hi Guys! Sorry for the delay in updating anything. My computer decided it needed a vacation and took one LOL. Talk about being lost. But it's all better now :) So here is the update. I hope I got it sappy enough but not overly sappy. Remember Fluff fanfic here :) And although I am going the sappy fluff route I hope I'm not straying to far from the characters and staying somewhat true to them. Let me know if I am or not.  
  
Someone mentioned that they heard "Good Morning Beautiful" While reading the last Chapter and that is so weird because whenever I go to type up a new chapter it doesn't matter what time or when that song always comes on the radio, it's kinda scary LOL.  
  
Feedback: Very much appreciated :)  
  
E-Mail: wine_into_water@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This was nice. Just sitting here watching the day start. Having everything sorted out between them.  
  
"Boz, there's one more thing"  
  
"Yeah Faith?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
He could feel his heart start to beat faster. 'What did she just say? Should he ask her to say it again? This wasn't happening was it?'  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant" She repeated softly.  
  
Yeah he had heard her right the first time. He had always worried about and dreaded the day that a girl would tell him she was pregnant.  
  
This wasn't good. She knew he wasn't going to jump for joy at the news but she let herself imagine that he would. That he would be excited about it. Her hope had held on until he had asked her what? It wasn't said with excitement more of a "are you kidding me" kind of tone. She felt her heart sink, her stomach started getting queasy and she felt a chill run over her.  
  
She was pregnant....she was pregnant.......She was pregnant! He couldn't believe it. He was so excited, surprised but excited. He never thought that hearing those words would make him feel this way. He had always thought that if he had heard them it would be because one of his one night stands went wrong. He never imagined that it would be with someone he loved as much as he loved Faith. He didn't even think that kind of love was possible for him but as it turned out it was because not only did he find Faith but now they were going to start a family...his own family, 'Wow' Until now he hadn't realize he had wanted this so much.  
  
The silence was deafening. A lonely tear slid down her cheek with more threatening to follow. She had to get out of there. How could she had ever thought he would want this. Someday maybe he would have wanted this but right now? Obviously not. Another tear fell. She couldn't let him see her cry over this so she quickly wiped away the tears and got up and started to gather her things.  
  
Startled by her sudden actions he asked, "Faith?...Faith where are you going?"  
  
"Look you don't have to worry about anything ok. I'll be out of hair in a couple of minutes."  
  
'Out of my hair? What was she talking about?' He got up and walked over to where she was quickly trying to get her things. He lightly grabbed her hand to stop what she was doing.  
  
"Faith what's wrong?"  
  
She didn't say anything. She just kept looking down so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.  
  
"You just can't tell me I'm going to be a father and take off." 'I'm going to be a father!' he thought as the idea started to sink in more.  
  
She knew he was right. She hated it when he was right. They had to talk about this. No matter how hard some of it would be to hear.  
  
"Faith we're going to have a baby, we're going to be a family. You, me, Em, Charlie and little baby Boscorelli." he said with a big smile.  
  
"You're happy about this?" She asked confused as she looked at him.  
  
Noticing the tears in her eyes he lightly touched her cheek, "Hey what's wrong? You want this.....don't you?" He felt his heart stop as he waited for an answer . What if she didn't? He had never thought about it right away. But maybe she didn't want this. She already had kids. Maybe she didn't want to do it all over again. What would he do then? He loved her enough to go with whatever she decided but he wanted this. He really did.  
  
She let out a small laugh and gave him a smile. She had did it again, jumped to conclusions. The wrong conclusions.  
  
"I'm sorry Boz, I don't know what's with me lately I keep jumping to the wrong conclusions and over reacting. I thought because you didn't say anything..."  
  
"Hey you never have anything to be sorry for. Besides you're probably all emotional or something, you're pregnant you know?"  
  
Giggling she said, "Yeah Boz I'm aware of that thanks."  
  
"We're going to have a baby Faith!" He said as he picked her up and twirled her around."We're going to have a baby!"  
  
He put her back on the floor and gave her a hug then pulled her to the side of the bed where they sat down facing each other.  
  
"You're ok with this? It's kinda sudden."  
  
"It is sudden I wont deny that. I thought this would happen somewhere down the road, you know in a couple of years maybe after we were married and got settled somewhere nice but now is good, now is very good." He said beaming.  
  
'Did he say married? Settled down somewhere?' She smiled at the thought.  
  
"How far along are you?" He asked excitedly.  
  
"A couple of months"  
  
"That only gives us seven months to get cloths,toys, formula, diapers, food, crib, stroller, walker, protective locks on all the cupboards, those little baby doors so they can't fall down stairs..."  
  
'A walker, protective locks on all the cupboards, those little baby doors so they can't fall down stairs?'  
  
"Boz?...Boz?....Bosco!"  
  
He stopped his ramblings and looked at her, "what?"  
  
"It's going to be way more then seven months before we need door locks and a walker plus you don't even have stairs here for the baby doors."  
  
He just smiled, "getting ahead of myself a bit huh?"  
  
"Just a little" She said as she gave him a wink. "We have plenty of time. Trust me."  
  
"Yeah you're probably right." He said as he laid down on the bed and pulled her down next to him. He laid on his side and put his hand on her stomach. "Our baby is in there Faith....Our baby, I like the sound of that." He said with another big grin.  
  
"So do I." She said quitely. She was starting to get tired. She hadn't slept much the night before because of her worrying and it was still pretty early. Way to early for her to stay up for the day. She felt herself drifting to sleep. Her eyelids getting heavier and heavier. She tried hard to stay awake to share more of this moment with Bosco but she lost her battle and fell asleep.  
  
"Faith?....Look at that baby she fell asleep on us. What do you think of that one?" Bosco started talking as he leaned closer to her stomach. "That's ok she needs her rest and this gives us some time to get to know each other doesn't it?" He rubbed Faiths stomach in complete wonder. He couldn't get over the fact that there was a little person starting to grow in there. A little person that he and Faith had created. It wasn't planed but he wouldn't change it for anything in the world.  
  
He looked over at the clock and noticed the time. It was still pretty early he should get some more sleep before work but he was hyper from hearing he was going to be a dad. He was going to stay up and start planing things that needed to be done, they would have to find a new apartment that way the baby could have a nursery and Charlie and Em needed bedrooms. 'Charlie and Emily! What were they going to tell them? They still didn't know that he and Faith were seeing each other never mind having a baby.' He started running scenarios over in his head but nothing that ended like they should have. He went to shake Faith awake to ask her what they were going to do but when he noticed that she was sleeping so peacefully he just didn't have the heart. He smiled, she was going to be the mother of his child. He got up and went to cover her up with the blankets but before he did he leaned down and lightly kissed her belly, "Goodnight Baby." He walked back over to the other side of the bed and got in. He pulled up the covers and snuggled close to her. Then he rested a protective hand on her belly. The world could wait, He was going to enjoy this moment. 


	9. Chapter 9

Good Morning Beautiful  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Authors note: Here you guy's go. Hope you are still enjoying.  
  
Feedback is always wanted. Good or bad.  
  
E-Mail: wine_into_water@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bosco! Would you sit down, you're giving me a headache." Faith said as she laid down fully on the couch. Resting her arm over her eyes.  
  
"How can I sit down Faith? They are going to be home any minute. Are you sure we should do this? Maybe it's too soon. Maybe we can wait a little while longer." He said still pacing back and forth.  
  
Faith let out a sigh and sat back up. "Boz there is nothing to worry about, they adore you."  
  
Finally standing still he stopped and looked at her. "Faith you don't get it. I'm not going to be fun uncle Bosco anymore, I'm going to be the bad guy."  
  
She just sat there and waited for him to continue.  
  
"Every kids dream Faith is to have there family together. It's all any kid wants and here I come in and make it impossible for them to ever get that again."  
  
Faith was finally getting what he was saying. "Boz you don't have to worry. They are both ok with Fred and I being divorced. We've talked about this with them and they are accepting it."  
  
Bosco shook his head. "It's different Faith. They accept it because the reality of it hasn't set in yet. Wait until they hear that not only are we seeing each other but that you're going to have a baby. It's going to be a whole new ball game." He began to pace again.  
  
She wished he wouldn't worry like this. She was sure the kids would approve of them. They loved him. All she ever heard about these days was the fun they had when they would all go out together. They might be shocked at first maybe confused but she was sure they would be fine about the whole thing. If only she could make Bosco see it her way. Even if they didn't, what would that matter? She loved her kids more then anything but she also loved Bosco and the baby and they would just have to figure this thing out because there was no way she'd give up any of them.  
  
Noticing that he was back to his pacing she let out a soft sigh and stood up. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down on to the couch beside her.  
  
"Faith."  
  
"Bosco just breath, it's going to be fine."  
  
"I don't want them to hate me Faith." He said so quietly that she barely heard him.  
  
"They won't Boz, they won't" She said as she intertwined her fingers with his and gave him a smile.  
  
When she smiled at him he could feel himself starting to relax. She could always make him feel better. What would he do without his Faith? He hoped she was right. He couldn't bare to have them hate him. He loved them very much more then he ever thought possible. He was about to ask her something when he heard the knob of the door turning.  
  
Charlie and Emily came in and threw their bags on the floor by the door.  
  
"Hi" they said as both went up to Faith and Bosco. Each taking a turn and hugging the both of them.  
  
Faith looked over Emily's shoulder at Bosco who was giving a hug to Charlie. She tried to let him know that everything was going to be fine. All he had to do was take in this moment and realize that he mattered to them. Bosco gave her back a smile that was meant to be reassuring her that he had seen her point. That he was sure the kids would be ok with the news but she could still see the fear that lingered in his eyes.  
  
She wondered if the hurt he went through as a child would ever leave him. She knew that was what was causing this. All he ever wanted was to be loved by his family, to have them care for him but in the end they couldn't do that for him and that fact had turned him into what he was now. He built walls around himself so he wouldn't get hurt like that again. She had broken through some of them but she knew there was still a few standing and it scared him when he was about to let someone else through because what if they broke him again? Over the years she had only seen him let a couple of people in but in the end they ended up hurting him. She had promised herself years ago that she would never do that. If she was lucky enough to have his friendship and his love she would never hurt him, never let him regret that he ever trusted her. She hoped she was right and Emily and Charlie would understand this because she didn't want Bosco to be hurt.  
  
Emily just finished saying how boring it was being at Fred's for the weekend and had gotten her and Charlie a snack when Faith asked them to come sit down. Bosco gave her one more look asking if this was the right time if she was sure about this. She gave him a reassuring smile. He took a deep breath and listened as Faith began to talk.  
  
"Um, We have something we would like to tell you," Gee this seemed to be so much easier in her head. The speech she had practiced over and over again was gone. She didn't remember how she had planed to word all this so she a breath and just hoped she could get it all out with out it sounding weird. "You guys have probably noticed that Bosco has been spending a lot of time with us these last few months, and...um...well...."  
  
Bosco just stared at her, this was her great way of telling them they were together? He was doomed. He was so busy listening to Faith ramble on that he didn't notice that Emily and Charlie were starting to smirk.  
  
"....so I guess what I'm trying to say it that Bosco and I are seeing each other." She waited to hear what they would say.  
  
Bosco turned his attention to them holding his breath while waiting for the reaction. What he and Faith got was giggling from the both of them. That was weird, he didn't expect that. That couldn't have been good news. He looked over at Faith who was looking back at him with just as much confusion.  
  
Finally Emily and Charlie had quit there giggling fit and looked back at them. Emily began to speak. "We know."  
  
"What?" Bosco asked before Faith even had a chance to open her mouth.  
  
Grinning widely Emily continued, "We know, we've know for months. You guy's didn't think you had actually kept us in the dark about this did you?"  
  
"You knew?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yup." Charlie said proud that he and Emily had kept there little secret.  
  
"Why didn't you guys say anything? How did you find out?"  
  
"We figured you guys would say something when you were ready. It didn't take a genius to figure this out. You guys are always together. We've seen more of you in the past few months then in all the time you and mom have been partners. Then mom got that pretty necklace that she never takes off and well we saw you guys kissing." She finished with a grin.  
  
"What!?" Both said in unison.  
  
Charlie began to giggle again, "I forgot my bag once when I was suppose to go over to dads, so me and Em came up to get it. and you guys were kissing away."  
  
"Oh god, I.. we didn't mean for you to find out like that." Bosco said in a panic.  
  
As if sensing his fear, Emily walked over to him and gave him another hug, "Don't worry we didn't see anything that would corrupt our innocent minds."  
  
Faith still in shock asked, "So you guy's are ok with this? If you have any worries or concerns we want to know about them no matter what you think. Good or bad we want to hear them."  
  
"We're great with this." Charlie said beaming. "We were wondering when you guys would finally let us know so we could tell you we knew. It sure took you long enough."  
  
Bosco was amazed at their reaction. He never thought it would go like this. "You guys are sure about this?"  
  
Emily and Charlie both nodded their heads.  
  
Remembering that Em and Charlie had ran home and told her the minute that they found out about Fred's new girl friend she wondered if they did the same when they had found out about her and Bosco, "Does your father know about this?"  
  
"Are you nuts? We're not crazy. We weren't going to be the ones to tell dad about this, that's your job." Well that was somewhat reassuring. She had wanted to be the one to tell Fred about her and Bosco and the baby but she wasn't looking forward to it. She knew how he felt about Bosco and it wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"So can we go out for pizza now?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Not just yet. There is one more thing we need to tell you."  
  
"What?" Emily asked. She had thought she knew everything there was to know. What more could they have to tell them. Maybe they were going to get married, that would be cool.  
  
"We, we're going to have a baby." 'That's it Faith don't ease it in on them or anything.'  
  
Both kids mouths dropped, they couldn't believe what they just heard.  
  
Charlie was the first to speak, "Cool! But it better be a boy."  
  
Ok one down one to go. Both Faith and Bosco turned there attention to Emily who was still just sitting there not saying a word.  
  
"A baby?"  
  
Faith just nodded waiting to see what would happen next. It had always been hard to read Emily.  
  
Emily shot up from her seat beside Bosco into her mothers arms and gave her a big hug. "That is so great. I'm so happy."  
  
Faith hugged her back hard. She felt so happy herself. She had two of the most amazing kids in the world. She looked over Emily's shoulder like she did before and locked eyes with Bosco. She could see the happiness in his eyes. The fear that he had in there was gone. Another wall down, safely.  
  
"So who's up for pizza?" Bosco asked standing up.  
  
"I am!" Charlie ran to the door. Emily did the same.  
  
Bosco and Faith smiled and walked behind them down the hall. Holding hands. It was official the rest of there lives were beginning and they were off to a great start. Nothing was going to stop them. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: NBC, WB and John Wells own everything.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry for the delay, but this time it wasn't all my fault :) (Man it's great that FF.Net is back up!) Hope you are still reading and enjoying. On another note, I just came back to say that after I uploaded this chapter, I noticed that it was similar to another chapter loaded up in another story, sorry for any similarities. Any and all similarities are purely coincidental. :)  
  
Feedback: As always, wanted good or bad. Let me know what you think.  
  
E-Mail: Wine_into_water@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bosco sat at the kitchen table, tapping his fingers against it impatiently. He looked at his watch again and yelled, "Come on Faith! We're going to be late!"  
  
Faith came down the hallway brushing her hair, "Will you take it easy, It's not going to take us over an hour to get there."  
  
"What if we have car trouble?, What if we get stuck in traffic or something?"  
  
"Ok, Ok I'll be ready in a couple of minutes, promise." She gave him a wink as she turned around to go back to her bedroom.  
  
Bosco just shook his head, how could she be so calm about this? He looked at his watch again and was opening his mouth to call her again when she came around the corner.  
  
"Don't even Bosco."  
  
He gave her his best, 'What? I didn't do anything' look.  
  
"It's not going to work, I know you too well"  
  
He shrugged and then got up, "Are you sure you're ready now?"  
  
"Yes, we can go now. Geez.."  
  
They were both walking towards the door, Faith infront of Bosco when all of a sudden she whirled around and ran back down the hallway.  
  
"Faith what did you forg..." He heard her getting sick. ".......Never mind." He went to the bathroom to see if she was ok. He found her sitting on the floor not to far from the toilet. He kneeled in front of her brushing her hair behind her ear. "You ok?" She nodded. He got up and wet a cloth for her and got her a glass of water, He handed her the water and she rinsed her mouth when she was done he kneeled back down and started gently wiping her face.  
  
"Morning sickness?"  
  
"Morning sickness." She nodded.  
  
Bosco stood up and gave her his hand to help her up. He felt bad for her having to go through this but inside he was excited by it. It was all becoming real This was really happening, they were really going to have a baby. A smile spread across his face. Faith had noticed and gave him a questioning look.  
  
"I um Faith I'm not glad you're sick , it's just that..well..." he stuttered.  
  
Soon she was smiling at him, he was so cute when he was like this. "I know Bos, I know....Hey we better get going, you only gave us an hour to go a couple of blocks." Her grin getting wider.  
  
"Hey better safe then sorry" He grinned back. "You sure you're ok?"  
  
She nodded and pulled his hand she was still holding and led him out of the apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Forty minutes later they arrived and were getting off the elevator.  
  
"See we have twenty minutes to spare Bosco, I told you we didn't have to leave so early."  
  
"Well we would have had more time if there was someplace to park, you'd think they would have a bigger parking lot."  
  
Faith just rolled her eyes, If he was going to be like this every time she went to the doctors then this was going to be a long pregnancy.  
  
They walked down the long hallway until they reached the last door on the left. They entered the room, Bosco was surprised to see how many people were in the waiting room but remembered that Faith had said that there was more then one doctor in this office. He looked around for a place to sit while Faith went to tell the receptionist she was there for her appointment. He spotted a chair over by the window. He went over and sat down.  
  
Faith walked over to Bosco, noticing that there were no other free chairs around she frowned, "and where am I suppose to sit?"  
  
"Right here." Bosco grinned as he grabbed her waist and sat her down on his lap.  
  
She tried to get up but he had already wrapped his arms around her waist and was holding her tightly. "Bos we can't do this."  
  
"Why not? It's not like we're sitting here making out or anything, Where else are you suppose to sit? If they didn't want this kinda stuff happening then they should really look into putting more chairs in here."  
  
She had to laugh at his reasoning, "I guess you have a point."  
  
He felt her start to relax as he leaned back on the soft cushiony chair. He kept his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder as she rested her head against his.  
  
They just sat there talking and looking at some baby magazines, laughing and the occasional kiss, before long it was time to go to into the doctors office. Faith stood up and began to walk to were the nurse had went. She noticed that Bosco was still sitting down.  
  
"Aren't you coming?"  
  
"Well I didn't know if you wanted me too."  
  
"Of course I want you in there with me, "she smiled. "This is our baby I want you there every single step of the way."  
  
He quickly stood up from his chair and began to walk with her. He had wanted to go into the office with her but wasn't sure she would want him there at first. He was hoping that she would ask him.  
  
Before they turned down the hallway to the doctors office, they stood their, as if this was the moment their new life started, She grabbed his hand, "You ready?"  
  
"More then ready," he grinned. They disappeared down the hall and into an office.  
  
They had been so caught up in there own little world that neither of them had noticed a person they both knew sitting in the far corner of the waiting room, her face hidden by a children's book. She sat there still picking her jaw off the floor from what she had just witnessed for the last twenty minutes or so.  
  
"Miss Zambrano, the doctor can see Joey now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had been waiting in the office for only five minutes when an elderly white haired man briskly walked in, file in hand.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." He said as he sat down at his desk. "So Faith how have you been feeling? Any problems."  
  
"I've been feeling fine, everything seems to be going ok."  
  
"She started getting morning sickness" Bosco quietly spoke, not sure if he should talk.  
  
The Doctor smiled, "I'm sorry, where is my head today, I'm Doctor Harris." He said as he held out his hand to shake Bosco's, "And you would be, Maurice Boscorelli." He said after he skimmed the front page of the file.  
  
"Yes sir, that would be me."  
  
"It's good that you came here with Faith, many fathers skip the early parts."  
  
Bosco just nodded and smiled. He was trying to control the butterflies in his stomach. He didn't expect to be so nervous for this.  
  
"So morning sickness has started. That is a good sign, it should only last a couple of weeks, but you probably remember that." He smiled. "Well we'll get you on the table and take a look at that baby of your's then after we'll discuss if you should be put on any vitamins or take any special precautions"  
  
Faith went behind the curtain and changed into a gown as the Dr. Harris and Bosco stayed at the desk talking,  
  
"Doctor you said special precautions, do you think something is wrong?" Bosco asked nervously.  
  
"Oh no not at all son, Faiths a young healthy woman, she'll be fine, but we need to keep an eye on her and make sure she stays that way."  
  
Bosco felt him self ease up. He liked this doctor, he was older then he expected but he seemed to know what he was talking about. He had been the same one to deliver Charlie so he couldn't have been that bad.  
  
Faith was ready for her examination now, the doctor motioned for Bosco to stand beside her bed and then went and began to take out the ultrasound equipment. "Now for this one we wont be able to see much, the baby is still pretty small." Faith and Bosco both nodded with understanding. With in minutes the doctor had the baby on the screen and the sound of his heartbeat was filling the room.  
  
Faith felt Bosco squeezing her hand tighter, she looked up to see a tear slide down his cheek.  
  
He looked at her, "That's our baby Faith, our baby."  
  
Bosco couldn't describe what he was feeling at that moment, it wasn't like anything else he had ever experienced. It was pride, joy, excitement all rolled into one plus a million other things. He couldn't believe he was hearing the baby's heartbeat. He closed his eyes and just listened to the sound. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. He would remember this moment for the rest of his life.  
  
Faith felt a tear slide down her cheek now, She had been through this twice before but it never got less amazing or special. A whole new person was growing inside her because her and Bosco loved each other.  
  
Dr. Harris shut off the monitors and let Faith get dressed again. He handed a photo of the ultrasound to Bosco,"There you go son, your baby's first picture."  
  
Bosco was still speechless from the whole ordeal, so he just nodded and mumbled a thank you as he stared at the picture. 'Wow' he thought.  
  
After Faith was changed, Dr. Harris told them she was doing just fine. everything was going as it should be. He put her on prenatal vitamins and gave them pamphlets to look through. Bosco grabbed them and started skimming through them. He was going to learn everything he could.  
  
Before long they were back in his Mustang and heading home.  
  
"Wow, this is really happening isn't Faith?.... We're having a baby, we're starting a family."  
  
Faith put her hand on her stomach and smiled, "Yeah we really are."  
  
For the first time since he heard the news that she was pregnant it had finally sunk in. His mind started racing, things would have to change, he couldn't have a baby like this or raise a family. He had lots of things to figure out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, a few streets away, Kim rushed into the firehouse. "You'll never believe what I just saw!" 


	11. Chapter 11

Good Morning Beautiful  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own a thing.  
  
Authors Note: Hope you are still enjoying :)  
  
Feedback: wanted and appreciated :)  
  
E-Mail :Wine_into_water@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The loud cry of a car alarm had penetrated through his dream and woke him up. He looked towards the night table to see the time but realized he was on the wrong side of the bed so he lazily lifted himself up to look over Faith to the other side. 12:00 was flashing. "Shit" The rain must have knocked out the power during the night. He glanced out the window to try to estimate what time it was. He figured it was still early maybe 6:30 or 7:00am. He let his head fall back on the pillow and closed his eyes.  
  
Five minutes later he groggily reopened them and let out a tired sigh. He leaned over and gave Faith a soft kiss on the forehead. Then he lightly patted her tummy and said "morning little one". With that he flipped back the covers and sat up. He yawned and rubbed his hands over his face and mumbled it was to early to be getting up. Luckily he and Faith had gotten the weekend off so he didn't have to worry about dragging his ass to work that night.  
  
He stood up, pulled the covers back down and gave a stretch and then staggered to the bathroom. He had to face it he wasn't a morning person. He wondered what he would do when the baby arrived, waking up at all hours of the night. He wouldn't let Faith handle it on her own. He had every intention of getting up with her whenever the baby cried. When the baby got older he was hoping to be able to do it by himself and let Faith sleep through the night.  
  
He finished in the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen. He flicked on the coffee maker then sat at the table and laid his head down. He was slowly drifting back to sleep trying to remember the reason he though it was so important to get up at this hour today.  
  
"Good morning Bosco. Got any cereal we can eat while watching Bugs Bunny? It's going to start in five minutes."  
  
His head shot up. That was the reason he had to get up early this morning, the kids had stayed over. He and Faith hadn't planed on it. Both had decided it was to soon for them to handle Faith staying over here of him staying over there. But when it was time to leave the rain had gotten worse so they had decided to wait it out. While waiting the kids had fallen asleep watching TV. Bosco didn't have the heart to wake them so he carried them to the guest room. Faith changed them into a couple of old t-shirts Bosco had and then they tucked them in. He had wanted to be up before them so it wouldn't be such a shock to have him and Faith come out of the same bedroom. Oh he knew they weren't stupid and could put two and two together but they were still kids and this was still new to them. He had been lucky enough that both seemed okay with this, he wasn't about to go and start unnecessary trouble.  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
"Huh? What?" he said returning back to the conversation.  
  
"Cereal?"  
  
"Oh right, yeah you guys go and start watching and I'll bring it out to you."  
  
"Okay" they said cheerfully and headed towards the living room.  
  
'Don't kids ever sleep?' He thought as he was getting the bowls, milk and cereal.  
  
He carried all the stuff to the front of the TV. He sat down and had some cereal and watched "Bugs Bunny" with them. He had forgotten how funny Bugs was. During a commercial he decided he could get use to this as he sat back and looked at the moment. This was fun, this was good, this was definitely the way he wanted the rest of his life to be like, which reminded him of the something he had been thinking about since after the doctors appointment.  
  
Bugs was over and a new cartoon had started. The kids didn't seem interested in it so Bosco thought this would be as good as time as any to get this over with.  
  
"You guys want to go to the park?"  
  
Emily and Charlie gave each other a questioning look but agreed to go. They went to change into their cloths as Bosco went to his room and changed into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. He scribbled a note for Faith and left it on the pillow.  
  
Soon they were at the park sitting at a table having ice cream. Bosco didn't think any place would sell ice cream at this time of day but the kids had found a place of course. Bosco smiled, kids were very interesting people.  
  
Well he had stalled long enough it was time. So he began, "Emily, Charlie can I talk to you about something?"  
  
The kids looked at each other knowing something was up and then they nodded.  
  
"Okay well I don't know how to do this but I'll try my best okay?" He couldn't believe how hard this felt, it was easier to take down murderers then to do this."Well you guys know that your mom and I are going out and um we're having a baby." He paused, both kids were sitting there staring at him as they silently finished their ice creams. He continued. "So you guys must know how much I love your mother..." He was hopping this wasn't being to much for them. He wished Faith was there with him but he needed to do this on his own. He took a deep breath and once again continued, "I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I....uh....I want us to be a family...I want to ask Faith to marry me."  
  
He sat there and looked at them waiting nervously for their reaction. He couldn't read what they were thinking.  
  
Again both kids looked at each other obviously thinking the same thing and then Emily quitely spoke.  
  
"Will we still be able to see dad? Like go over to his place like we do now? You wont take us away from him will you?"  
  
When Bosco had envisioned having this conversation he had pictured temper tantrums, crying, maybe even jumping for joy at the news but he never thought of this.  
  
"Of course not Em I would never do that. I get what your dad means to you guys, I'm not going to try and take his place. Nothing will change from what's going on now, You'll still go over there like always. The only thing different would be us living together." He paused. "Your father and I might not get along all that well....ok maybe at all but that doesn't change the fact that we both love the two of you very much. We want what's best for you and whatever makes you guys happy. So if you're not ready for this then I'll wait for as long as I have too."  
  
They both brightened at the news, but now a new question danced in Emily's head and without giving it any thought she opened her mouth and asked, "you love us?"  
  
Bosco hadn't realized he had said it but he didn't have to think twice about the answer, "Yes I do, You guys haven't the slightest clue on just how much." It was the honest truth, he didn't remember exactly when it happened maybe it was even before he and Faith had started but he love those kids with his whole heart, like they were his own.  
  
Emily interrupted his thoughts again, "But you're going to love the baby more right?"  
  
All he could say was, "What?"  
  
"Well she's g..."  
  
"He" Charlie chimed in.  
  
"She or *he* will be yours and we're not. So you'll love it more."  
  
Bosco just sat their stunned, "Emily there is no chance that I could love him or her more then I love you guys. Just because I'm the baby's father doesn't mean it makes him anymore special then the two of you....You guys must know someone who is adopted right? Their parents don't love them differently then any other parents love their children right?"  
  
Emily thought about this. Her best friend was adopted and her parents treated her just the same as her sister that wasn't adopted. Bosco was right. A smile spread across her face as she got up and gave Bosco a hug. Charlie joined in.  
  
"We love you too."  
  
As Bosco hugged them back he thought that this would be what the rest of his life would be like. Some of it was hard, and sometimes it took the breath right out of him but he loved it.  
  
"So guys can we get back to the question we started out with?....Can I ask Faith to marry me?"  
  
They both nodded with approval.  
  
"Great!" He was hopping they would say yes. He had wanted to ask Faith ever since the doctor' appointment when he realized he couldn't let things go on the way they were. He wanted it all to be official, to be real. He wanted to go somewhere and introduce Faith as his wife and Charlie, Em and the baby as his family.  
  
"So who's up for some ring shopping?" he asked as he stood up.  
  
Charlie and Emily both jumped up and got ready to go.  
  
"This is going to be fun." Emily gushed as they started for the nearest street.  
  
"Hey Bosco." came a familiar voice off to the side of them.  
  
Bosco looked over to see Davis and Taylor walking towards them. 'Great' he thought.  
  
"Hi Ty, Hi Alex" Charlie happily greeted them.  
  
Kneeling down Ty replied, "Hi guys. So what are you guys doing out here so early?"  
  
"We're going ri..."  
  
"Charlie" Bosco interrupted before he could say more. He and Faith hadn't figured out how to tell everyone yet but he was sure Charlie slipping up to Ty wasn't the way they wanted to go. "Why don't you and Em go and look at the ducks or something, just stay close."  
  
Charlie shrugged forgetting what he was about to tell Ty and Alex and he and Emily walked away.  
  
Bosco kept a watchful eye on them as Ty began to question him again.  
  
"So what brings you out so early with the kids?"  
  
"Um well Faith isn't feeling well, she has the flue or something and I thought I'd take the kids off of her hands and let her get some rest."  
  
"She's had that bug for awhile, I heard her getting sick at work a couple of days back, she should get it checked out." Ty was keeping a straight face but Alex was starting to grin.  
  
"Yeah I'll tell her. Look we really have to be going. So I'll catch up with you guys later." Bosco said nervously before turning and walking towards the kids.  
  
"Looks like Kim wasn't pulling our leg."  
  
"No she wasn't. Look at him," Ty nodded towards Bosco. "He's whipped."  
  
Alex grabbed his hand and held it in hers.  
  
"He sure is and he has never looked happier." 


	12. Chapter 12

Good Morning Beautiful  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Disclaimer: same ol thing, I don't own any of it.  
  
Feedback: always wanted and appreciated  
  
E-Mail: Wine_into_Water@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faith woke up to a loud pounding on the door. She looked around for Bosco but didn't see him anywhere. That is when she noticed the note on the pillow, 'Faith, took kids to the park. Be back soon. Love Bosco.' The pounding continued. She glanced at the clock to see that it was 10:00 AM. She flipped back the covers and reached for her pants that were on the floor, she pulled them up and began walking down the hallway.  
  
"Open up Boscorelli!"  
  
She felt her stomach tighten. She new that voice. She stood on her toes and looked through the peep hole, a nervousness flooded her body as her suspicions were confirmed. She took a deep breath as she rested back on her feet and plastered a fake smile on her face. She opened the door.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Fred, hi." She greeted him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? I've been trying to call you all night. I even tried here too looking for you. Nobody answered."  
  
Faith looked over to the stand and saw 13 flashing on the answering machine. Bosco must have turned off the ringer to let her sleep.  
  
"Faith is every thing okay? Did something happen to the kids?" Fred asked with worry.  
  
"Um no the kids are fine. They're at the park right now with Bosco."  
  
"With Bosco? What for?"  
  
"You want to come in for some coffee or something?" She tried changing the subject. She still hadn't gotten around to telling Fred about her and Bosco and she really didn't telling him in the middle of the hallway was the best way to go about it.  
  
Forgetting his question Fred shook his head and replied, "No it's ok I was just worried about you and the kids when I couldn't get a hold of you last night."  
  
"Well we're fine." She flashed another fake smile. "I'll get them to call you when they get back." She said as she was shutting the door but Fred's hand stopped her.  
  
"Is that Boscorelli's shirt you're wearing?"  
  
Faith looked down to Bosco's shirt she had put on the night before and closed her eyes before looking back up to Fred. She had been married to him long enough to read them, they were filled with hurt and anger.  
  
"Fred I.." She began but he cut her off.  
  
"You're shacked up with Boscorelli?" He said disgusted.  
  
"No it's not like that. I..."  
  
"Oh so what you're just screwing him?" He hissed at her.  
  
"Fred keep your voice down, Ok? Just come inside." She said as she glanced down the hallway and opened the door wider for him to enter.  
  
"With MY kids in the next room yet!" He accused her.  
  
"Fred it's..." She tried defending herself but he didn't give her the chance.  
  
"I thought you were smarter then this Faith. What the hell are you thinking? You know he's just using you. He saw you on the rebound after we got divorced and he took advantage of you." He stated coldly.  
  
"No it's not a rebound thing Fred!" She shouted but quickly regretted it.  
  
"Not a rebound? How can you say that? We've only been divorced for a few weeks and already you're" Fred stopped as he realized the truth. His eyes got colder and so did his voice. "You were screwing around with him when we were still married?!"  
  
Faith didn't say anything. What could she say? The first time anything happened between her and Bosco she still was very married to Fred. Sure things hadn't been going that well but she was still married and it wasn't until that night that she seriously thought of breaking up with Fred.  
  
"How could you do that to us Faith? Tell me! You gave it all up for him? We could have worked through it. We would have been ok like we always were but you went and threw it away for that little son of a bitch!"  
  
"He loves me." She said quitely but confidently.  
  
"Loves you Faith?" He asked with a laugh. "He doesn't love you. He's using you Faith until something better comes along, and believe me something will."  
  
Hurt by his words all she could say was, "You're wrong Fred."  
  
"Am I? Look at his track record Faith. You're the one that use to come home and complain about his extra curricular activities. He hasn't changed, he can't change it isn't in him. Just wait and see Faith, wait and see."  
  
"No you're wrong!" She said as she slammed the door in his face.  
  
She began to walk back to the bedroom. A few tears were stinging her eyes, "You're wrong Fred. He loves me. I know he does."  
  
Suddenly she grabbed on to the door knob of the closet as she buckled over in pain as she got a stomach cramp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Honey we're home" Bosco said happily as he and the kids entered the apartment. Emily and Charlie just giggled as they started to hang up their sweaters.  
  
They had been gone all morning it was now mid afternoon. It had taken them forever to find the perfect ring for Faith. They had went to almost every jeweler in the city. But every ring was to wrong, They were either to shinny not shinny enough, to big. to small. It wasn't until they went to this little store on the other side of the city did they find it. As soon as they saw it they all knew it was the one for Faith. It was beautiful , almost as beautiful as the woman who's hand it would be on.  
  
Still not hearing a reply from Faith, Bosco called out, "Faith?" She should have answered by now. "Faith?" He asked more worried.  
  
"Hey you guys. Where have you been?" She came around the corner slowly.  
  
"Bosco took us shopping" Charlie happily replied.  
  
"You took them shopping all day?" Faith asked Bosco impressed.  
  
He smiled, "We'll you needed your rest so I figured I'd get them out of the apartment."  
  
"Bosco can we go watch a movie?" Charlie interrupted.  
  
"Yeah go right ahead," he answered Charlie back not taking his eyes off of Faith, Something was wrong he could sense it.  
  
The kids took off for the living room.  
  
"Hey you ok?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." She smiled back as convincingly as she could.  
  
"You sure? You don't look so good."  
  
"Wow thanks Bos, you're just filled with the compliments today."  
  
He looked at her apologetically, "Sorry Faith I was just worried."  
  
"I know, I just didn't get enough rest I think. I'm just feeling kinda blah you know?"  
  
Not having a reason to doubt what she was saying he gave her another kiss and asked, "You want to go and cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie with the kids?"  
  
She let him go and grabbed his hand, "I'd love that"  
  
They went into the living room to find the kids popping in a movie. "What did you guys find?" she asked expecting to here something like, Nightmare on Elm Street or Die Hard.  
  
"Bambi" Emily replied.  
  
"Bambi?" Faith asked shocked looking at Bosco.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have Bambi?"  
  
"It was a....a gift." He said sure she'd believe it.  
  
"Sure it was." She said laughing.  
  
"It was!"  
  
"Uncle Bos when she gets that look in her eyes, you're busted. No use trying to get yourself out of it. Believe me I now from experience." Charlie said matter of factly.  
  
Bosco and Faith both started to laugh. Bosco sat on the couch and pulled Faith down with him. She leaned on him and brought her feet up. He put his arms around her and held her tightly resting his head against hers. He whispered, "You sure you're ok?"  
  
"I'm fine Bosco, really. Just tired."  
  
She had decided not to tell him what happened with Fred or the cramp. It had went away in a few minutes and didn't come back. She wasn't spotting or anything so she figured everything was fine. It must have just been nothing or at least she hoped it was nothing. 


	13. Chapter 13

Good Morning Beautiful  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, but we all know that already.  
  
Authors Note: I realize that Bosco probably wouldn't act half of the way I have him acting but I would like to believe that love could change him a bit :) and if I'm wrong who cares :) It's my little world and what I say goes LOL Thank you all for the continued support and positive feedback for this story :) It means a lot :)  
  
Feedback: Do I even have to tell you I crave it and appreciate it very much?  
  
E-Mail: Wine_into_Water@hotmail.com  
  
I'm getting to predictable....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Faith will you marry me?" Bosco grinned and gave a questioning look.  
  
"Will you make me the happiest man on earth and say that you'll be my wife?...I can't imagine living the rest of my life without you by my side, marry me?....What do you say? You wanna get hitched?" Bosco rolled his eyes and sighed as he threw the paper towel he was using to wipe his hands into the trash can and walked back to his locker. It was hopeless he was never going to figure out the perfect way of asking Faith to marry him. It had been two weeks since he picked up the ring. He had known this for a fact because the kids were always to eager to give him this information. But he had to find the right way to ask her. It had to be original, and romantic and...well perfect.  
  
The kids had given him a few ideas about it but he highly doubted that Faith would appreciate the ring master at the circus asking her on the load speakers or seeing it posted on a score board of a game. It just wasn't Faith, she didn't even watch sports. He might as well have dropped her ring in a can of beer. Emily's idea wasn't too bad, buy her a puppy and put the ring on the collar but the last thing they needed with a baby coming was a dog running around.  
  
He opened his locker to start changing for his shift, surprisingly he was the first one there for their shift and the locker room was still empty. The doors swung open and in walked Ty and Sully.  
  
"Hey Bosco you're early, What's up?" Sully asked.  
  
"Nothing...Why?" he asked defensively.  
  
Sully put up his hands, "Nothing I was just asking."  
  
"Oh...sorry." He mumbled.  
  
A few minutes past. Sully and Davis were talking among themselves as Bosco interrupted them.  
  
"Guys say you were going to ask someone to marry you, How would you go about that?" He tried to sound as casual about it as he could.  
  
"If I was going to ask someone? I'm married remember." Sully asked.  
  
Bosco just gave him a confused look.  
  
Davis smiled," So you're going to ask Fa..ow!"  
  
Bosco looked at him puzzled. Davis was rubbing his leg where Sully had kicked him.  
  
"You thinking of asking someone Bos?" Sully asked ignoring the look Davis was giving him.  
  
"Who me? No, No of course not. Who would I be asking? I was just wondering."  
  
"Right of course." Sully smiled.  
  
Ty had opened his mouth to offer his two cents on the subject but was cut off by Sully. "When the time is right Bosco it's right. You won't need any planing or practicing. You'll know when the moment is perfect."  
  
Well that little piece of advise didn't help Bosco at all. What if the right moment never came? What if he ran out of time? What if the right moment came and he froze? What if Faith said no? They hadn't even talked about moving in together never mind getting married. He just assumed that with the baby coming that moving in together was a given and marriage well that was the next step obviously, wasn't it?  
  
As if on cue, Faith entered the locker room. She was surprised to see Bosco their early for his shift. Usually unless she had spent the night at his place he would come rushing in five minutes before roll call. She felt herself get this goofy grin on her face when she saw him standing there. She had missed him. The kids needed to be at home the last couple of nights for school. She was about to say how much she missed him, jokingly of course in front of the guys but she was interrupted by Davis.  
  
"Man what the hell is that smell?"  
  
Before Faith had a chance to answer Bosco replied sadly. "Fried banana with extra crunchy peanut butter sandwich, dunked in chocolate pudding with just a dip," He held his fingers together to stress his point. "of ketchup for a tangy taste."  
  
Faith couldn't help but laugh. She knew Bosco wasn't thrilled about her first craving choice but she really couldn't get enough of it, it was good. She had tried to give him a taste but he had almost gotten sick on her.  
  
Davis and Sully scrunched up there face's in disgust."Are you serious?" Davis asked turning a different shade.  
  
"Oh I'm serious. She's been having it everyday for the past week."  
  
"I'm so sorry for you man. I heard preg...Would you quit that!" Davis told Sully after he was slapped in the head by his partner. Luckily it had went unnoticed by Bosco and Faith who were lost in there own conversation by this time.  
  
"Hey Yokas, why not just put Mayo on there too?"  
  
"Davis you can't put Mayo on here." she said holding up her sandwich.  
  
"Of course not." Davis said amused.  
  
"Mayo goes on raw banana's."  
  
Davis again got that sick feeling in his stomach. He stood up and shut his locker door and walked over to Bosco. "You have my sympathies man." He said as he slapped him on the shoulder and he and Sully walked out of the locker room.  
  
Finally alone in the room. Faith wrapped her arms around Bosco and gave him a kiss. Bosco smiled as he pulled his lips away from hers. "Honey you know I love you but that's disgusting." He said as he tasted her banana sandwich on his lips.  
  
Faith pretended to be angry and slapped his arm and turned to walk away. Bosco grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. He slapped on his best puppy dog look and asked, "You're not really mad at me are you?" He rubbed his thumb on her cheek, "Huh? are you?"  
  
She tried to keep up her act but she couldn't and she began to laugh.  
  
Bosco's grin returned. "I thought so."  
  
They continued to change for their shift. Almost done Bosco asked. "You think they know?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
Bosco looked at her as if she had been hit in the head. "Us, The baby?"  
  
"How could they know? We've been careful."  
  
"Yeah but you're starting to show." He stated proudly.  
  
"No I'm not." She said as she looked down.  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Bosco I am not."  
  
"You started showing just the other day."  
  
"You noticed the exact minute I started?" She grinned.  
  
Bosco gave her his look, "Not the exact minute, but it was close enough." He laughed.  
  
Faith rolled her eyes, "Come on lets go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The shift had kept them pretty busy but nothing serious. They had directed traffic for awhile, gave out some tickets had two shoplifters but that was about it. Bosco was itching for something big, something interesting but he was worried about Faith.  
  
Faith could tell he was worried about her, it wasn't that he would ask her about it. It was that look he'd give her when he thought she couldn't see him. She kept telling him not to worry but with Bosco it was hopeless.  
  
She looked down towards her uniform. She wasn't showing already was she? It didn't look any tighter, didn't seem any tighter and when she had looked at herself in the mirror she never noticed any bulging starting.  
  
"Trust me Faith you're starting to show."  
  
Faith looked over at Bosco, "I wasn't..."  
  
He just gave her a grin.  
  
"If you say so but.."  
  
Just then a call came over the radio, a domestic disturbance a few street's down. Faith answered and said they would take it.  
  
"Great that's all we need. We only have a couple of hours left and now we are going to be here all night."  
  
"Bosco calm down it will be fine."  
  
Bosco sighed and put on the sirens and started toward the street address.  
  
"Faith I've been thinking."  
  
Faith braced herself he had that concerned yet determined tone.  
  
"Maybe you should start thinking about desk duty. What if one of these calls get out of hand? You won't be able to kick ass much longer you know?"  
  
She hated to admit it but he had a point and it wasn't like she hadn't thought about it. It would be for both of their safety. She couldn't provide proper back up for her partner if she was to worried about the baby or to slow and she was still getting the occasional cramp. What if she over did it? Pushed herself to far? She couldn't loose the baby, It was a part of her and Bosco. She hated to let her mind go there but what if she lost the baby then in turn lost Bosco? She didn't think she could handle loosing them both.  
  
Bosco hit a bump as they raced down the street.  
  
"You're probably right but how am I going to tell Swersky about it? Oh by the way I need desk duty because me and Boscorelli are having a baby?"  
  
Bosco looked at her, "You might want to try to break it to him a little easier then that Faith." He gave her a smirk.  
  
"and what's going to happen to you? You'll get paired up with Steve."  
  
"Gusler?! Faith don't even say that." He turned down another street.  
  
"He's not that bad Bosco but if you really don't want to ride with him I'm sure if you talk to Ty he'd be more then happy to ride with Steve so you could ride with Sully."  
  
Bosco almost slammed on the breaks, "I'd rather ride with Gusler."  
  
He noticed a couple houses in front of them was a house in flames. "That our house?"  
  
"Yup." Faith said disappointingly as she realized Bosco was right, they'd never get out of here any time soon.  
  
"I thought it was a domestic?"  
  
"Looks like it got out of hand."  
  
Bosco gave Faith a look. It wasn't like her to be so sarcastic about this kind of thing. It had surprised him. They stepped out of the car as Faith called for fire and a bus.  
  
They approached and older woman who was standing on the sidewalk almost in tears.  
  
"Ma am?"  
  
"Oh thank god you're here! They're still in there."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"They all are. I didn't see any of them come out." She replied. A small crowd had started to form.  
  
Slightly irritated Bosco repeated, "How many ma am?"  
  
"Four, two children, Sam and Peter. Sam's 4 but Peter is barely walking. and their parents .Stan and Jean. I bet that son of a bitch started this you know."  
  
Bosco didn't have time to get the details on what she meant. He needed to get those kids out of there. He turned to Faith, "Stay here. I'll go in for them.  
  
"Bosco."  
  
"Stay here Faith, I mean it." She was about to protest again but he was already running into the burning house.  
  
A couple of minutes passed and Faith was growing more and more worried when she saw Bosco come out with the two kids. Both seemed to be ok but were coughing. The little girl told Bosco that her parents were upstairs so he turned to go back in.  
  
"Bos wait I can hear the trucks, let them go in ok?"  
  
"Faith there isn't enough time. I can handle it and If I can't I'll come back, promise."  
  
Again she didn't have time to stop him before he was already in the house. She swore under her breath. Why couldn't he have waited?  
  
Seconds after Bosco ran into the house Sam remembered something and began running towards the house.  
  
"Samantha you can't go back in there." Faith tried to reason with her as she caught hold of the girl not far from the front door."  
  
"I have to! Sparky's in there!" She began to cry.  
  
"Sparky?"  
  
"Her dog" the older lady offered.  
  
"He's in the laundry room. Dad put him in there, he can't get out!"  
  
Faiths heart was breaking for the little girl. If it would have been Em or Charlie in front of her she would have already been in the building getting the dog.  
  
She looked down the street for the fire trucks but they still weren't there and she didn't want to radio Bosco and get him distracted. "Where is the laundry room?"  
  
"At the back, just past the kitchen." The older lady spoke again.  
  
The little girl was still fighting Faiths hold on her. "Sam I'll get him but you have to promise me that you'll stay here with this lady ok?"  
  
"I promise, just please get him."  
  
Faith gave another listen for the sirens but they didn't seem to be getting any closer. She reasoned with herself that it wouldn't be so bad. It looked like the majority of the fire was still up stairs and to the other end of the house. She should still have a clear way through. She better have because if she didn't neither did Bosco to get out. She said a quick prayer and made her way into the flaming house.  
  
Not even a full minute later the fire trucks and ambulance showed up just as Bosco was leaving the house with a woman in his arms. He went straight for Kim and Alex and placed her on the stretcher.  
  
"Bosco anybody left?"  
  
Bosco turned his attention to Jimmy." No it's clear, only the father left and he's already dead. You won't get him out on time. He's on the top floor and the roof is starting to come down in places."  
  
Bosco turned back to Kim and Alex, "Either of you seen Faith?"  
  
Both shook their heads. She wasn't here when we got here.  
  
Bosco began getting a sick feeling. He called over his radio "Faith?" But all he got in response was static.  
  
The older lady came up beside him, "Is she your partner?"  
  
Bosco nodded.  
  
"She went in for Sparky."  
  
"What?" A chill and anger flashing over him. "Sparky? She went in there for a damn dog!"  
  
He turned and ran towards the house. His knee's were week with fear but the adrenalin pumping through him kept him going.  
  
Jimmy stopped him. "What the hell do you think your going?"  
  
"Faith's in there!"  
  
A flash of sadness swept over Jimmy's eyes. "Bosco you can't go in there. That house is coming down any minute."  
  
"I don't care. You guys go in or I will."  
  
Jimmy didn't move.  
  
"Screw you!." Bosco pulled his arm away from Jimmy and ran to the front steps for the third time that evening.  
  
"Bosco stop!" He didn't even pause the only thing going threw his head was getting Faith out of there before it was to late. He placed one foot on the bottom step when suddenly there was a loud bang followed by crashing sounds. He was thrown back with the force of it. He looked up to see the whole house engulfed in flames smoke rising quickly into the sky staining what would have been a beautiful sunset.  
  
"The roof is coming down!" Somebody had shouted.  
  
"FAITH!" He shouted as he found extra strength and stood back up on his feet. He was stopped by Sully and Davis who had just arrived on the scene.  
  
"Bosco you can't" Davis said as he restrained him.  
  
"Let me go damn it!" He said almost in hysterics. "Let me go!" He was fighting against there hold on him but he couldn't get away.  
  
More loud crashing came screaming towards him as the roof caved in taking most of the house with it.  
  
He fell to his knees, "FAITH!"  
  
"Bos man I'm sorry.."  
  
"Faith no." Bosco began to cry a flood of tears rushing down his cheek.  
  
Ty and Sully stood there not knowing what to do. While others just gave looks of concern and sadness as they continued on with there jobs.  
  
Bosco's world began to slip away. People became blurry and sounds became muffled, turning into humming and buzzing. Flashes of the first night him and Faith spent together, the morning after, finding out she was pregnant, doctors appointments all started to go through his mind. His greatest fear had come true. He lost her.  
  
A noise broke through his hypnotic state. He looked in the direction the noise was coming from. Another loud noise. He figured out what it was. A bark. He focused more and saw a big Lassie collie running out of a yard a couple of houses down and up to the little girl he had pulled out of the fire. The dog jumped on the girl licking her face and wagging it's tail.  
  
'The dog hadn't even been in the house. Faith and his baby died and the damn dog wasn't even in the house' He didn't have any control over his actions. Anger had taken over and it was acting on it's own. He took his gun out of his holster and raised it. Pointing it towards the beautiful golden collie that still stood with her owner. He had lost everything he had ever wanted in a matter of minutes because of that mutt. His finger started to pull down on the trigger.  
  
"Bosco!"  
  
His hand froze. He looked up to make sure he had heard what he thought he did. Past the dog coming down the side walk was a smoke covered Faith.  
  
He dropped his gun. "Faith?!"  
  
She walked closer. "I didn't just save that dog for you to go and shoot it." She said slightly pissed.  
  
"Faith?" He stood up and ran up to her, "Faith you're ok!" He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight.  
  
A little confused by his actions all Faith could say was, "Yeah of course I am."  
  
He reluctantly pulled away and cupped her face in his hands. "I thought I lost you. Don't you ever do that to me again Faith, ever. Do you hear me?"  
  
Faith touched his cheek, "I'm sorry Bos. I tried to radio you but it wasn't working."  
  
"Not ever Faith." He still had tears running down his cheek but this time they were out of happiness.  
  
"I promise." Faith replied back as she swept the tears from his cheek.  
  
He brought her lips to his and gave her a soft kiss. He rested his forehead to hers, "Faith, marry me?"  
  
She didn't think she had heard him correctly. She pulled her head away from his and looked into his eyes and in that instant she knew she had heard him right. She felt her face break into a smile. "Of course I'll marry you." A tear escaped from her eye as he kissed her again.  
  
They probably would have stayed in that exact spot just holding each other all night if they weren't shaken out of the moment by on lookers beginning to clap. They pulled apart to see what was going on and that's when they saw the neighbors of the family and there friends who should have been busy putting out the fire or helping the family standing there with smiling at them like idiots clapping.  
  
They turned back to each other blushing, "I guess this takes care of us telling them."  
  
They shared another kiss getting lost in there world again. 


End file.
